


Welcome Home

by lasairfhiona



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Welcome Home

Heero heard the running water the minute he walked through the door.  Duo was home. Stripping out of his uniform, he left a trail of clothing in his wake as he headed for his lover.  He had every intention of joining Duo but stopped short in the doorway when he saw his lover's silhouette through the glass blocks of the shower stall. Almost as much as he loved touching his lover, he loved to watch Duo.  His lover could be doing anything from reading to doing physical labour.  Of course, Duo showering topped the list since he was nude.

He watched as his lover stood with his back to the spray, tipping his head backward to douse his hair under the jets. This was his chance.  He could slip in the stall and have his hands on Duo before his lover knew what hit him.

With once last look at the wet lithe body in front of him, Heero ran his hands around Duo's waist and pulled him close.

"Heero!"  Duo sputtered in shock.

"You were expecting someone else?" Heero grumbled in mock jealousy. 

With a 'devil made me do it smile' Duo replied, "Wufei."  The Chinaman was the only one of their friends he could name without getting in a lot of trouble.

Heero grinned and pushed Duo under the water before claiming his mouth in a less than gentle kiss. "I'll make you forget Wufei," he stated bluntly when he broke their kiss and ground his hips against Duo's, their cocks rubbing together.

"Wufei, who?" Duo whispered with a moan against Heero's lips.

"That's what I thought," Heero replied with a quick kiss.  "Welcome home, lover," he added before claiming Duo's mouth again.  He had a feeling they weren't going to make it to bed.  He wanted Duo now and intended to have him.


End file.
